Ciel's day out
by hazelWalker
Summary: Ciel beli eskrim sendiri gara-gara Sebastian ga mau beliin. Warn: Abal, Garing, Gaje, de el el


**Disclaimer :** ….. *hening*.. *tampoled-geplaked-aniyayaed-* oke! Ampun saudara-saudara! *siksaed* Kuroshirsuji punya aunt Yana Toboso

**Warn :** Abal, Garing Maknyusss, Gaje, Ga bermutu dan berkulitas juga ga bergaransi!

* * *

**Ciel's Day Out**

**~0~**

**This story's by : HazelWalker**

* * *

Suatu hari, di pagi yang terang benderang bagaikan lampu phi*ips yang iklannya dibintangi oleh penghipnotis sekaligus pembalap, penyanyi dangdut dan aktor telenovela ternama kita Rossy Rafarel. Ciel, seorang bocah bi-shounen yang ganteng namun cantiknya bukan main bagai putri tidur titisan Lord Voldemort, bangkit dari kursinya dengan alis berkedut. Wajahnya menghadap bawah dan tangannya mengepal di meja. "Sebastian!" panggilnya dengan nada stress. Pagi-pagi gini ko stress si Ciel *author bisul, eh siul fufuu (-,-)~

"Ada apa tuan muda?" jawab si pembantu –coret- butler multifungsinya Ciel yang datang senantiasa datang-tak-dijemput-pulang-tak-diantar.

"Beliin gua eskrim gih di PribumiMart(1) depan gang! Yang Cornel-louch rasa ayam teryaki! Atasnya pake taburan daun eucalyptus(2) ga mau tau lo nyari dimana pokoknya Ge Pe eL(3)!" perintah Ciel megangin pala. Segitu stress nya kah? Eh dia juga pake gua elo looh.

"Tapi tuan, maaf sebelumnya."

"…." ciel diem.

"Karna hari ini ada pengajian di warteg Pak Saya Sukamolor, boro-boro Ge Pe eL belum sempat sampai PribumiMart saya pasti sudah hangus tuan muda."

"Cih. Iblis ga canggih! Ga bermutu dan berkualitas terjamin! Tante gua aja jualan tempat bekel garansinya seumur hidu tau ga! Pelayanan mu ini bagai pantat sinpanse!"

JGEERRR

Dengan urat-urat nonjol alis tabrakan dan senyum nungging sebelah, Sebastian berkata "Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini tuan muda." Gw ngatur jadwal lu tiap hari, bangunin, mandiin, ngelonin lo tidur, fleksibel en multifungsi! Pelayan kayak gua ni cuma ada di Kuroshitsuji tau ga! Mana ga pernah mati pula.

"Tch. Bard Maylene dan Finny juga pasti ga berguna. Biar gua aja yang jalan! Biar cepet!" ciel bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung cao.

"Selamat jalan." Ucap sebastian membungkuk. Biar cepet kate lo? Selama iki yang tak gendong kemana-mana iku sopo?

**~0~**

Sesampainya di PribumiMart …

"Haaah Sebastian kurang ajar! Gua jadi ga bisa makan cornel-louch nya pake daun eucalyptus kan. Mbak beli ini satu." ucapnya pada mbak-mbak kasir.

"Total 99,99999 poundsterling adeek." si mbak-mbaknya senyum-senyum gaje. Btw itu namanya PribumiMart tapi 1 eskrim aja setengah mampus harganya, pake poundsterling pula.

"Walah mbak, ga ada uang receh." ucap ciel mengeluarkan lembaran hujau bertulisan 10.000 poundsterling. *gelooo. emang ada lembaran segitu?

"PERSETAN DENGAN UANG RECEH! BELI GAK LO SEKARANG JUGA ATAU GUA LAPORIN LO KE PBB (Perserikatan Bangsa Bobrok)! NAMA PHANTOMHIVE LO BAKAL DICABUT DAN LO BAKAN DI PANCUNG SAMA RATU!" saking kerasnya tuh mbak-mbak teriak gaung nya kedengaran di seluruh ruangan "Pancung sama ratu… Ratu… Tu… Tu… Tu…" begitulah bunyinya. Semua orang pun melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"E-eh? Ampun mbak!" ciel terbata-bata dan puja-puji syukur terhadap Tuhan YME ternyata dia ga ngompol. *author lebay

"TAK ADA AMPUN BUAT ANAK BEJAT KAYAK LO! MUSNAH LAH KAU DARI PANDANGAN SAYA!"

JGEEDER JGEEDERRR *Latarnya petir gitu lowh*

"Ta-tapi mbak eskrimnya..."

"WHUOOOOO!" si mbak-mbak yang mem-pshyco itu pun di belakangnya sudah muncul api-api dan aura membunuh bagaikan rubah berekor seratus bangkit dari penyegelnya. Daripada methong cuma-cuma disini, Ciel langsung ngibrit.

Akhirnya setelah mencaci maki sebastian, ciel pun kena batunya. Udah panas-panas, jalan kaki sendirian, eskrim ga dapet, daun eucalyptusnya juga. Ckckck belajarlah dari pengalaman mu itu ciel.. jadi anak baik kapan-kapan yaa.

Ciel : "AUTHOR BEJAT! KURANG AJAR! %(*#%&#*(^!"

Loh? Jadi ngumpat-ngumpat ke saya? Ya sudah lah yang penting cerita iniiii

**-TAMAT-**

(1) Pelesetan dari Indomart. Hehe, jauh ya?

(2) Daun eucalyptus tuh makanannya koala. Setau author si jarang banget di dunia ni. *author son*

(3) Ge Pe eL : Ga Puake Luama

Hehe. Akhirnya jadi juga bikin Kuroshitsuji fanfic. Abal? Gaje? Garing? Yayaya saya mengerti. Menurut saya juga gitu ko. *geplaked*. Kritik, Saran, dan Flame? Welecome! –hiks- Pokona review yaaaaa


End file.
